Art is you
by Axuree Rheeid
Summary: LysergxHao shonen ai one-shot Hao needs to proof his art teacher that he can draw a nude portrait. Let's see... Who'll be the lucky guy?... heeey Dietheeel do you have a second pleeease ?


**Art is you**

* * *

-¿Are you done yet?

-…- Awkward silence. Then Hao replied.

–Just a little more... –with a weak pitch in his voice. Lyserg was lying, naked, in a quite narrow bed with all those sheets nearly covering him. "Nearly" uh-huh. Though Hao couldn't see his vital parts, wasn't helping the fact that anyway Lyserg was naked. Naked, naked, naked, that stupid word, putting him nervous… Why him? Why? Oh, yeah, Hao had started living with Anna and Yoh, They were at their 16, 17 springs already, and Hao was pushing himself to achieve a project for this stupid drawing class. Due to his stubbornness and his big mouth, he was asked to do a nude portrait in order to entering the class again. (Yes, he was suspended. So what? Haven't you?)

Who was going to be the lucky guy, or girl, with the honor of being performed into a paper? Ah, yeah, the Diethel. Skinny guy, that was wonderful, since fat and muscles were too much more complicated to draw. Weak and full of entrances, marvelous: In case he opposes any resistance to drop his clothes off, Hao would be able to control him. There was also that soft and pale of him, shinier than a common skin, clean of recent wounds, scars, bruises, and more stuff, saving Hao troubles for the shadows and the lights. Yes, Lyserg's skin would be perfect to draw. He didn't even had dark circles under the eyes, since he had a distraction-proof schedule, Lyserg managed to slept all his hours and a little more.

The memories were still fresh. At that time, Lyserg was whit hiccups and busy looking for a glass of water. Hao, who was stalking him, cut his way jumping right in his nose: "Lyserg" He said "I have a nude portrait to do and YOU are going to help me, whether you like it or not. So start taking your clothes off before I tear them. Otherwise, I'll steal your ticket to England until expiring date" Priceless. Hiccups weren't even there any longer. "That was a good one, Hao" He said, kind of irritated. "I'd never suspect that Yoh was going to be that extremist to actually send YOU with that KIND of proposal to cure my hiccups…" Hao just smiled. Lyserg was with a big question mark in his face. When he realized, Hao had already taken his hand.

-I'm kind of tired here… -Voice of the greenish guy made him lose the thread of his mind.

-Shut up. You're just lying on a bed. How in the earth is that going to get you tired?

- Because I'm doing nothing here, just lying like a cow! Plus, it's embarrassing! –Lyserg blushed.

-Why, 'cause you're naked?

-Because YOU are LOOKING AT ME while I'm naked! And what's with that _'cause_? What do you mean by '_cause_? It's spelled _because_ you idiot!

-Don't move!

-I'm not moving! I haven't moved since, well, HOURS ago.

-Hogeeze, you're ALMOST worse that Anna.

-What are you trying to imply with that?!

-No, you're definitely WORSE than Anna.

-The hell, Hao?!

-And cuter.

-………?! –Lyserg couldn't reply. Hao was a little, just a little, blushed, but he achieved his goal: make Lyserg to STFU. Hao remembered how he got him to take his clothes off.

It was like Lyserg screaming "WHAT THE OH MY GOD WE ARE IN YOUR ROOM AND YOU WANT ME TO UNDRESS FOR YOU, PERVERT?!!!" And of course that sentence made Hao laugh, a lot. Then Lyserg punched him with a willow, and Hao got another one, and everything like that and things and stuff and it was funny and suddenly he felt so alive! Minutes later, he had to promise Lyserg without cheating, that it was a pure art without any hidden intentions. He showed him, as a pro, how to lie in bed so posing would feel smoothly artistic and not pornographic at all. They both were relaxed… a feeling that was so close to confidence. Lyserg took his clothes off, slowly, blushing, Hao blushed as well, Lyserg was an angel, shining with his very own pure light. The vision of Lyserg's body was one of the most beautiful things he'd ever watched. And, secretly, he kept the vision in his heart.

Suddenly, Hao's heart began to accelerate. Inspiration was done. The scent of an angel, which was what he wanted the most to capture in the paint. So he could remember the day when they both were so connected it hurt.

-Lyserg.

-What now? –Lyserg was sleepy.

-You can sleep if you want.

-Ah? But then you'll abuse me, isn't it?

-Of course not. Do I really look like that? Didn't I promise?

-Uh-huh… Anyway, your eyes have a different sight than before…

-That's 'cause this is turning out really well. Really, really well.

-Uh, you say so? Will you later show me?

-Of course, since you're the model.

-That's fine… -Lyserg lied more comfortable in bed now, but he didn't fall sleep. Quietly, he was watching Hao, with that look in his eyes, full concentration, long hair tied in a ponytail. And there he was, naked, with him, in privacy… as a secret, as magic, at intimacy, perfectly.

Like lovers.

An hour and a half later, portrait was done. It was such a beautiful piece of art. Hao asked Lyserg to put his clothes on so he could appreciate it.

-Oh, look at you. You are sooo perfectly angelical. –Hao giggled.

-Shut up. –Lyserg was blushing, but smiling, watching the portrait.

-School isn't worthy. –Hao continued. –But I can't help it. I'll drop at school now to show it to the teacher. Don't worry, I'll get it back.

-Oh, Really? And what are YOU going to do to it? Rip it? –Asked Lyserg, with his pure English accent. Hao loved his English so much. So clear and pure, just like him…

-Elemental, dear Diethel. –Said Hao, parodying Sherlock Holmes, Lyserg's favorite hero. -I'll give it to you.

-Me? –Lyserg looked at him, amazed. –But you painted it!

-But you're the model. Now I have to go. –Hao stood up and, very carefully, took the painting with him.

-¡But Hao…! –Lyserg stood up too.

-Lyserg. –Interrupted Hao. –Do you know what art is to me?

-Ah… what…?

-Art is you.

* * *

FIRST: English is NOT my natal language, it's Spanish. But oh well, I tried to write something in English. I can't lose that much. Forgive my grammatical errors, amen xD

SECOND: I DO have a special reason for doing this, I swear. Hao and Lyserg appeared to be at the wrong place at the wrong time under the wrong circumstances, but I don't care lol ;D

THIRD: Don't have a freakin' idea of the difference between Britain English and American English (Hao was at America so I think he got more in contact with American English than Britain one.) But my investigeishunz point that Britain one is clearer and purer than American one, so I… tried…

I can haz reviews plz?


End file.
